Super Smash Bros. Universe
This game has been CANCELLED in favor of updated projects! Please don't bug me about this one, I will NOT respond to questions, this is out of date! ~ Afro Super Smash Bros. Universe will be the sixth game in the Super Smash Bros. series, and the first one to be made entirely by Sactown Studios. The game is currently set for a 2024 release at the moment. The game adds more characters, stages, and brings back the Story Mode that was absent in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS. It also features a new mode called the Tower of Smash and is also the first game in the franchise to introduce two playable fourth-party fighters. The game will be exclusive to the Future of Nintendo system. Changes from Smash 4 Super Smash Bros. Universe has undergone many changes from the previous installment. Many of these changes are purely aesthetic, while the other changes actually affect gameplay and affect many characters. *The game's overall speed and attacks have been sped up once again to reflect Melee's fast-paced style. This was changed due to intense fan demand. *A scrapped feature from Brawl ''which involved characters gaining visible damage to their bodies and clothing has now been applied to all characters and will also appear prominent during screen KO's. In addition, Little Mac's damage will show during battle rather than only appearing during his Screen KO's, and Victory Poses. *The game's art style has been changed to a mix between ''Brawl's photo-realistic designs, and Smash 4's brighter color palettes with added details. *In addition to Palette Swaps, every character on the roster now has access to alternate costumes which actually change the character's appearance. Many of the costumes are based on various games, while other's are designed specifically for the game. Some of these costumes also come with recolors. *Characters that didn't speak in previous games such as Bowser, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Pac-Man, and Mega Man now have full voice acting applied to them. In the case of Bowser, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong, they use their regular voice actors from the Mario games, while Pac-Man and Mega Man use their voice actors from previous games/cartoons. In addition, Marth and Roy now speak English in the international versions of the game. Marth will be voiced by Yuri Lowenthal once again, while Roy's English voice has yet to be determined. *Adventure Mode returns from Melee and has been greatly expanded to include many of the playable universes. In addition, Bowser is no longer the only villain fought at the end, as many of the other playable villains can appear for the final battle instead. *Brawl's Single Player Campaign mode has returned with a brand new story and a new final boss. Rather than a big generic world, the mode takes various locations from many Nintendo and Third-Party games. In addition due to Melee's Adventure Mode returning, the single-player mode has been renamed Story Mode. *Blast Zones have been reduced once more, and it is now possible once again to have a higher chance of gaining more Screen KO's and Star KO's. The Blast Zones have reverted once again to the way that they were originally were in both Melee ''and ''Brawl. *Characters that are KO'd once again use their Star KO screams upon being defeated in Stamina Mode. This feature was absent in Smash 4 and Ultimate. *Stickers have returned once again and can be used in Story Mode once again to boost attack power. These replace "custom parts" such as ties, and shoes from Smash 4. *The game's engine is now able to show effects such as characters getting wet from rain and or swimming. It also showcases characters getting dirty or muddy, similar to both Mario Kart 8, and a metal effect from the Kalos Pokemon League in Smash 4. *Many veterans have been given updated movesets to breathe new life into them. *Third-Parties now have no limit on characters, and series such as Street Fighter, Final Fantasy, and Sonic the Hedgehog can have more than one representative. Controls Controller Variations Like the previous title, Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/Nintendo 3DS, Super Smash Bros. Universe lets the player use various controllers to play the game. The list is as follows. Gameplay Modes *VS Mode - The Main Mode of Super Smash Bros! A mode where players select up to four characters and are able to duke it out in various ways on all stages! *Classic Mode - An arcade-style mode in which the player must defeat 11 rounds of fighters in various conditions before taking on Master Hand and/or Crazy Hand. *All-Star Mode - A mode where the player must take on the entire roster with limited recovery items. *Adventure Mode - A single-player mode that is returning from Melee in which the player travels across various Nintendo lands, fights opponents, completes minigames and faces an alternate version of one of the playable villains at the end. *Story Mode: The Wrath of Shadows - A single-player mode that is returning from Brawl, which features a cinematic story featuring the entire roster fighting off a new enemy known only as The Shadow Master, and his shadow military. *Event Matches - A mode that features special battles that can earn prizes, and test the player's skill. *Tower of Smash - A new mode in which the player can select up to 6 characters as they fight their way up a 100-floor tower to defeat a final boss that is awaiting the challengers! *Boss Battles - Defeat all of the bosses from Story Mode, Adventure Mode, Tower of Smash and Classic Mode with limited recovery items! *Smash Bros. Tag Tourney - TBA *Stadium - A mode where the player can play minigames such as Multi-Man Smash, Home-Run Contest, Boss Battles, and more. *Master Orders/Crazy Orders - TBA *Stage Builder - A mode where the player is able to design their very own Smash stages to play on. *Special Smash - A variation of VS Mode, where the player can select various things to change up the playstyle of the game. *8-Player Smash - A special mode where up to 8 players can fight at the same time. Only a select number of stages are able to be selected for this mode. *Smash Shop - A shop that allows the player to purchase alternate costumes, custom moves, newcomer trailers, trophies, and mii outfits! Playable Characters It has been confirmed that there will be a total of __ characters. __ will be available from the start. Several of these characters appeared in previous Super Smash Bros. titles but were absent from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. and Ultimate In addition several planned characters from previous installments make their debut as newcomers in this installment. Starters Secret Characters Super Smash Bros. Universe/Unlockable Content Downloadable Characters Super Smash Bros. Universe/Downloadable Content Alternate Costumes Like all previous Smash Bros. games, this one features alternate costumes for all characters. Many of these reference various objects or characters from the said franchise, while others tend to be completely original to the Smash Bros. franchise. Some characters either have actual alts or can switch out with another character. *List of Palette Swaps/Alts. Items Items Pokeballs/Assist Trophies Stages Soundtrack Super Smash Bros. Universe/Soundtrack Other Content *Super Smash Bros. Universe/Tier List - A widely accepted list that somewhat determines which characters can have a better chance at winning a battle. *Super Smash Bros. Universe/Conversations - A list of conversations for various characters that can summon other characters to give info, and humorous bits on other fighters. *Super Smash Bros. Universe/Reveal Trailers - A list of reveal trailers for all newcomers, returning veterans, and previously cut veterans. *Super Smash Bros. Universe/Tag Tourney Combos - A list of all special moves that can be performed by default tag-teams in Tag Tourney mode! *Super Smash Bros. Universe/Voice Cast - A list of all voice actors that have participated in the game. Compatible Amiibo Cards AlexAmiiboCard.png|Alex BowserJr.AmiiboCard.png|Bowser Jr. DaisyAmiiboCard.png|Princess Daisy DarkPitAmiiboCard.png Gallery Mario commission by pariahexilewrath-d9yr3kn.png|Mario's Artwork Link commission by pariahexilewrath-d9yr3hu.png|Link's Artwork Daisy commission by pariahexilewrath-d9yr37o.png|Daisy's Artwork Ayumi commission by pariahexilewrath-d9yyd9g.png|Ayumi Tachibana's Artwork Kate alen commission by pariahexilewrath-d9zk2s4.png|Kate Alen's Artwork King k rool commission by pariahexilewrath-d9yr3ch.png|King K. Rool's Artwork Azalea commission by pariahexilewrath-da2233x.png|Azalea's Artwork Trivia *This is the first Super Smash Bros. game to feature two playable characters that did not originate from a video game. According to Sactown Studios, the development team made room on the roster for two characters that did originate in a video game, but they still had to have had some significant history with Nintendo as a whole, therefore cementing the reasons for the characters Popeye, and Scrooge McDuck being playable characters in the game. *Super Smash Bros. Universe is the first game in the franchise not to be directed by Masahiro Sakurai, who is succeeded by Dennis Muldrew in his place. Sakurai, however, served as the executive producer for the game's development. In addition, the game is also the first in the series to be developed by a Western developer. Category:Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Cancelled Projects